The use of mobile devices to conduct financial transactions is becoming increasingly common. Consumers are able to cash checks, view account balances, transfer funds and pay bills. The ease of conducting real-time transactions at mobile devices can have unintended consequences. For example, a consumer may conduct a transaction or transfer funds based on currently viewed balances, without appreciating that other transactions (such as automatic payments from an account) will be posted later in the day and may impact balances available for consumer initiated transactions. At the same time, for many consumers, the ability to automatically transfer unneeded funds from a primary account into a secondary account (such as a “rainy day” fund or account) in response to deposits or other transactions at the primary account, offer an attractive and easy way to save money There has thus arisen the need to keep the user interface at a mobile device simple, yet also limit the possible downsides of a consumer conducting too many or ill-timed transactions, especially from a primary account where money is being separately transferred (e.g., periodically) to a secondary account used for savings. There has further arisen the need to “protect” the funds in the secondary account by making them less visible to the consumer who might otherwise prematurely access and deplete the saved funds before they serve their intended purpose.